LaLu week 2018
by xxMiyuki5xx
Summary: Follow when Lucy and Laxus once again go through different meetings in their live, with love and friends all around them. I have decided to host LaLu week 2018, I just needed a little more LaLu action. You all are welcome to join!
1. Chapter 1

LaLu Week 2018

Welcome to my very own LaLu week.

Some of you may know that I had the idea to post a LaLu week because of my story 'Love wins'.  
And since there sadly isn't a LaLu week this year I decided to host this one for everyone else who missed the week this year.

The week will be held between the 17th and 23rd December.

The promts I came up with (with the help of Mistress Katana) are perfect for this cold season:

Day 1: Lost

Day 2: Mine

Day 3: Snowflake

Day 4: Alone

Day 5: Rumor

Day 6: Directions

Day 7: Hibernation

Bonus: Present

I hope that a lot of you will join me in this and have fun with this super adorable pairing! Cause you all know that we need some cute LaLu from time to time and the more the better.

And now write on my LaLu fans and please tell me when you want to participate so I won't miss yours.

Have fun reading and writing!


	2. Lost

**Finally it's time for the LaLu-week to begin! I'm so happy that I hold this week and that a few others joined me in the fun.**

 **The only thing I need to say is: Have fun reading and please tell me what you think (this is after all my first oneshot ever)!**

* * *

"You did what?!", a scream echoed all over Magnolia.

Lucy had just awoken back in Magnolia after her prior mission with just Natsu and Happy. Ironically it wasn't an enemies attack that hurt her so much that she fell unconscious, no it was a stray attack from Natsu. During the fight he had thrown his fire everywhere, hitting Lucy and burning her deeply in the process. Natsu of course so focused on the fight hadn't really noticed this until the fight was over and then immediately sent Happy to get their reward and took running of with Lucy back to the Guild.

"I lost your Keys on the way back here. You were hurt so deeply in the fight so I run here to get you healed.", Natsu repeats.

Lucy takes a deep breath to calm down a bit before asking more questions and possibly lashing out at him, "And when exactly was that? I mean how long are we back here in Magnolia? And when did you notice that you lost my Keys? How could you even lose them in the first place?!"

"Well.. we are back since yesterday night and I noticed a few hours ago that they are missing but you weren't awake again. And I put them in my bag, they probably fell out during a little break to eat something.", Natsu answers rather casually, what ticks Lucy just the more off. How could he speak this casually about losing her Keys?!

"So you know a few hours already... Did you even try to find them? Do you have at least an idea where you lost them?!", she practically screams in his face, all attempts to remain calm now forgotten.

"No, I wanted to wait until you are awake. It must be somewhere in the forest around Magnolia where I lost them. But now it's already too late, so let's start with the search tomorrow okay, Luce?", he grins at her as if everything was alright.

"Too late?!" "Yes, too late. It's already dark outside so we won't be able to see much in the forest. And calm down Luce, we will start tomorrow and everything will be fine.", he states still with this grin.

"How can you say that? This are my Keys we are speaking about. My Celestial Keys, meaning that somewhere in the forest my Spirits and friends are waiting to be found. How can you tell me to wait until tomorrow to find them. Did you even think about the possibility that someone else could find and then steal them?! And then I wouldn't have just lost my Keys, no I would have lost my friends! You know how much they mean to me! And not to forget that I can't use magic without them! How would you feel when suddenly someone told you that they lost your magic? And don't forget that my magic has feelings!", Lucy is livid.

"Woah, Luce. Calm down, will ya? I think you should rest and I will come back tomorrow to start the search.", his grin still plastered on his face, even though a small frown was seen, he hugs her shortly and then leaves the infirmary.

Lucy in the infirmary, now all alone, is fuming. How could Natsu just leave?! Did he even listen? If he had listened, he wouldn't have just run of or not? That means he either didn't listen or he doesn't care or understands the importance of this at all.

Not wanting to wait for the next morning to find her precious Keys, Lucy slips out of bed and changes in other clothes from her own bag which luckily lays next to her bed.  
Ready to start her search, Lucy stomps angrily out of the Guild, ignoring everybody on her way out. Luckily Natsu gave her a little hint to where the Keys could be, so she begins her track to the rather dark forest with just her whip in case something happens. It seems as if the stars wanted her to find her Keys just as much as she wanted to because the sky is clear with a bright moon and stars shining, so she had just enough light to see at least something.

Lucy was in the forest for what feels like days already searching for her Keys and so far she had found nothing.  
Her search becoming more frantic the more time passed by. Her fear that maybe someone had found them already and taken them, grew more the longer she searched.  
She didn't even realize that at some point she started crying and now tears are streaming down her face while she looks all around her in hopes to see something golden or silver.

* * *

Elsewhere Laxus was just coming back from a little mission he took because he was bored at the Guild. Because of his motion sickness he decided to just walk, furthermore he really enjoys a quiet walk in the Night from time to time, it gives him time to think. And his own house is in the woods, so he can just walk directly home.  
He didn't realize it earlier but it smelled slightly like burned wood and cinnamon. The smell got stronger the nearer he came to a little clearing, he decides to follow this scent, curious as to why it would smell like Natsu out here in the woods.

Arriving at the clearing he notices another distinct scent mixed with Natsu's. He flares his nostrils and takes a deep breath in to identify the other scent.

Something sweet and floral, along with another scent he can't really name.

Taking in another scent, burned flesh, he scrunches up his nose. He tries a few more times to identify the other scent but the smell of burned flesh covers it up too much and so he decides to continue his walk home.

Just as he was about to leave the little clearing a glow catches his eyes. Curiosity wins and he decides to look what he saw. The nearer he gets to the glow the stronger the other scent, the one he couldn't put a name to, gets.

Squatting down he brushes away a few leaves and can finally see what it is.

The moment he sees what lays before him, he gaps in shock and his eyes are almost bulging out. But seeing it everything finally clicks, the other scent belongs to Lucy. And the unnamed scent is the one of her Spirits.

"Blondie's Keys?! What are they doing here?! And wait, burned flesh?! That means Natsu must have burned her again!", a growl leaves his throat upon realizing that. It's not like he and Blondie are very close or something like that but he asks himself how it comes that she gets hurt so often by her own Teammates, almost as often as by the enemies hands.

Deciding that he doesn't want to think about it anymore and that the blonde must want her Keys back as soon as possible he picks them up and puts them in his pocket, before leaving in a fast pace.

A few minutes later he can hear something that sounds as if someone was robbing on the cold ground. Another minute or so later he can smell a salty scent along with a distinct scent of flowers and something sweet. Assuming that this might be Blondie he quickens up, following the smell and sound, now with dry hiccups audible.

* * *

"Come on, they have to be somewhere around here! They just have to! Where are they?!", Lucy mumbles in her panicked state. A state where she doesn't hear the fast footsteps or feels her Keys getting nearer. She doesn't even feel the freezing cold around her, after all it's rather close to winter. No, all she can think about are her lost Keys, lost friends and family. The panic inside grows bigger and bigger the longer she searches for her Keys, almost to a point where, even if they would be directly in front of her nose, she would overlook them.

And that is the state Laxus founds her in. Her crawling over the cold floor with not really a lot of clothing on while looking frantically around, feeling all around and muttering something about her Keys.

"Blondie... Blondie! BLONDIE!", in her state only the last, practically shout in her ear, makes her look up.

"Laxus? Wha... Doesn't matter, I need to search more!", and again she focuses on the ground.

Having enough of that, even if he can understand why she behaves like that, he grabs her and lifts her up, so she dangles in front of his face.

Big, watery chocolate brown eyes stare at him and it breaks his heart a little, never before had he seen her like this. So as not to frighten her even more he grabs the Keys from his pocket and gently lays them in one of her hands, all the while smiling reassuringly at her.

At first Lucy can't comprehend what is happening, but when she feels the familiar warms in her hands she looks full of wonder down in her hands.

One moment she raises her hands to her chest and presses them against her with now happy tears streaming down her face, and the next Laxus sets her down and she launches herself at him to hug him.

Feeling her arms around him Laxus freezes up, not really knowing what to do, he was never the best when it comes to comforting other but in the end he lays his own arms around her, caresses her back gently while mumbling soothing things in her ear.

She cries herself to sleep in his arms, too exhausted from searching this whole time in the cold and as he now realizes with a few remaining bruises covering her. With not a real choice in the matter he picks her up and carries her to his own house, planning on letting her stay there with him. He has the distinct feeling that she needs some more comfort.

As he arrives in his house he lays her down in his bed and really looks over her, seeing that she has way more bruises than he originally thought. It seems like she just woke up in the infirmary and immediately started her search in the forest without giving her wounds the time to heel, what he can totally understand. He, too, would be out there the moment he wakes up and realizes that his magic or something else precious to him is lost in the woods. But he still wonders why she was alone out there, where was her Team? Shouldn't they help her? Especially Natsu who it seems lost her Keys in the first place when what he assumes is right.

He takes of her clothes, just leaving her in bra and slip, before he bandages her wounds new.

Deciding that it probably would be to much for her when she wakes up next to him in the morning, he takes his things to sleep on the couch, but not before laying her Keys back in her hands. The moment he does that she curls in on herself, Keys presses to her chest and now a content smile on her lips.

Seeing this, a smile creeps on his own face and he promises himself to make Natsu and possible the rest of her Team pay for this.

A moment he wonders from there this sudden protective feeling comes, but then he comes to the conclusion that it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that it's there and that he will act on it and what else this means he can always find out later.

His mind set, he goes over to his couch to finally sleep. As he lies there, her scent floats into his nose, this time mixed with his own, and he has to admit that he really likes the combination of their two scents. And without him noticing, a deep and contented purr begins to rumble in his chest before he closes his eyes and falls asleep.


	3. Mine

**Thank you so much for your sweet comments to Lost! They made me so happy! Hopefully this one won't disappoint..**

* * *

"Hey, that's mine! Give it back!", a cry sounds throughout the Guild.

"Come on, Cosplayer! It's freezing out there and I need something to warm me up..", is Bickslow's only reaction, while holding her Hot Chocolate in one of his hands to high for her to reach. Suddenly he turns his head to look at her, his eyes sliding over her form, "Well, if you offer me something else to warm up with... you can have it back.", he says while suggestively wagging his eyebrows, with his tongue out.

What Lucy does next surprises everyone, her normal reaction, a hard Lucy-Kick, doesn't come, instead she leans in to him. Her lips barely brushing his, before she leans in further to whisper in his ear, "Is this what you have in mind, Bixy?"

Shocked, Bickslow can only gape at Lucy with his eyes wide open. He didn't notice that in his shock he lowered his arm, now the Hot Chocolate is within reach for Lucy. Just as she planned.

"Ha! I told you that's mine!", she grins before spinning back around, skipping back to her seat where she sits down again to contently sip her hot drink.

Bickslow stands there in freezing shock, not moving an inch, with his mouth till agape and eyes wide. The whole Guild is silent, everyone too shocked about what just happened, that was after all a complete other side to their sweet and innocent Celestial Mage. The silent in the hall is broken when Laxus suddenly let out a deep and booming laugh. "Man, she got you there, dude!"

"Well I just gave him a little of his own medicine.", Lucy cackled a little, delighted that her little impromptu idea worked out this good.

That in combination with Laxus still laughing seems to restart Bickslow, "O.. oi!", he jumps on his Babies and flies over to Lucy, grabbing her mug once again and flies away. This time up, where he sits on his Babies so Lucy has no chance to reach him. Well he thought that Lucy can't reach him up there. And normally Lucy probably would have a problem to reach him but Bickslow is floating just in the perfect place for her.

Lucy takes her whip out, wraps the end around one of the beams above them, runs shortly and then swings herself up by shortening the whip again. She lands save on the beam directly beside Bickslow who leans against said beam. All this happened so fast that no one realized what just happened until they heard the little shriek coming from above them. Bickslow once again didn't get a chance to take one sip from the warm drink, then once again Lucy surprised him and just grabbed it out of his hands. "Still mine!"

Now again happy, Lucy sits down on the beam, her legs swinging, and sips her Hot Chocolate. Only seconds later the Guild, once again, howls in laughter. Poor Bickslow.

"Blondie, can I have a sip?", Laxus asks, being in the mood to teas his best friend.

"Uh.. sure.. I guess...", she answers confused. The next moment there is a boom and lightning and then he is already sitting next to her on the beam, his hand reaching out to take the mug out of her hand. "I didn't know you like sweet things, Sparky.", she more or less whispers to him while giving him her mug.

"Well, it depends on what sweet it is. I don't like every kind...", he grins at after taking a sip. _"_ _If only you knew, Blondie... I only like sweets that taste like you smell. Never before I like chocolate or strawberries, but now..."_ His thoughts are interrupted, because Bickslow is starting to protest.

"Cosplayer, why does boss man get to drink from your Hot Chocolate but I don't?", he pouts with one of the most adorable expressions Lucy has ever seen on hia face. "I don't, I don't ", comes the sweet echo, making the whole scene even more adorable in her eyes. And maybe she would have given in, hadn't she seen the mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Just to remind you, that's mine and I get to decid who can and who can't drink. But if you would have asked, like he did, I would have allowed you too.", she grins at him.

"My sweet, lovely Cosplayer, dearest friend, can I have something from your Hot Chocolate? I would really appreciate it.", Bickslow dramatically asks, making the blonde laugh. "Oh my adorable Bixy, I am happy that you ask, but no, you can't. Maybe another time when you ask before you take something that belongs to me.", she sticks her tongue out at him.

All the while Laxus takes one sip after the other, watching the two bickering and savors the sweet taste on his tongue.

"Oi, Sparky, I think you had enough, give me my drink back.", she turns to the blonde male on her right side. That startles him from his musing. Looking down at the mug in his hands he realizes that there isn't anything he could give back to her, he drank all of it. And not to forget, the mug was almost completely full since Lucy didn't have much time to drink herself before she gave it to him.

"Uh.."

"Well?", she sits there with her hand outstretched.

"Uh.."

Seeing this and the sheepish expression, along with a slight blush around his nose, Bickslow begins to cackle, already guessing what happened. And not wanting to get in the crossfire he hastily tells his Babies to get him down and away from them.

"Sparky?", Lucy asks again, hand still held out, her eyebrows twitching a little in the building annoyance.

"Sorry, I really didn't notice that I drank this much..."

"You mean to tell me that my Hot Chocolate is empty?!", comes a shout throughout the Guild, "How could yo.."

"I buy you a new one!", he quickly interrupts her before she really blows up and he gets to feel her famous Lucy-Kick. And without him wanting to, but the words just spill from his lips, he continues, "How about tomorrow morning at the little cafe near your place?"

"Huh?", her whole face is turning red, his own face mirrors hers the moment the realizes what he just said. He practically asked her for a Date, something he wished for a while now but was always to shy to really ask. Yes, him, the big, bad Dragon Slayer too shy to asl the girl he likes for a Date. But he was sure she would decline anyway and he didn't want to here her reaction.

And it seams that he was right with that assumption since she is still only staring at him with her eyes wide open and the blush growing even more.

"Uh.. forget it, I.."

"Yes! How about ten?", Lucy interrupts him and grabs his arm, he had aready turned away from and looked like he wanted to teleport away.

Turning back around he sees the hopeful shimmer in her eyes along with the now delicate blush around her nose and a sweet, shy smile.

"Ten it is then.", he answers in a whisper, too much in awe to find his voice. His face still red but now a smile steals its way on his face.


	4. Snowflake

**And there it is, Day 3!  
** **I didn't really now where to stop this one, I could have wrote on and one but I think this was a good place to stop. Maybe I will come back to this later again and make it into a whole story... who knows...**

 **But now have fun reading and tell me what you thing my lovely readers!**

* * *

Lucy always hated the cold but ironically loved the snow.

She can clearly remember that her father never allowed her to go outside when it has snowed. Playing in the snow is nothing a young lady does, he always said.

A few times she snuck out anyway to play, that was shortly after her mother died. She desperately wanted to do a snow angel, for her mother to see from the heaven.

And she did, but it did't end good because her father found out. Afterwards he took all her winter clothing away to stop her from going out again.

After that she tried a few times more but has realized quickly that it's just too cold without the proper clothing. So she stopped going out in the snow. And in the end even began to hate the snow a little, for it remembered her of her mother and the good times they had together with her father before he turned as cold as the snow.

Now years later after she escaped from the concern she sees her first snow again. Waking up in the morning and looking out of her window she saw the snowflakes falling down. A few land directly against the window and she can see the beauty of them again. She remembers how her mother and her always tried to catch them with their hands, tongue or both.

This being her first winter in freedom, she decides to relive her past happiness in the snow. With new motivation she jumps out of her bed and gets ready in the bad in record time. Looking through her closet for suitable clothes for this cold weather she suddenly stops when she realizes something. Running away from home she didn't have any clothes for this cold and since she joined Fairy Tail there was no need for her to buy them, before she could live her first winter here they were trapped on Tenrou. And now they just got back and she didn't realize that this time is already there.

But still being in a too good mood to really care about something like that, you can get warm again afterwards with a nice fluffy blanket and some Hot Chocolate, she searches for her warmest clothes, a long shirt and a ripped Jeans, she puts on her high boots, the thickest jacket she has, wraps a light scarf around her neck and then steps out of her apartment.

Outside a shiver immediately went through her whole body, it's just so damn cold. So cold that she almost regrets going out in the first place but one look around her and these thoughts are completely gone. There is a layer of pure white, shimmering and untouched snow all around her with more snowflakes still falling down.

With her goal set in mind she makes her way to Magnolia Park, hoping that the snow there too is still untouched. It doesn't take her long to arrive there and she managed without slipping in the icy areas, one time it was pretty close though.

Standing there in the middle of the park she has the sudden urge to make a snow angle, this time for her mother and father to see. So she searches a place where a little more snow lays and lets herself fall back down.

And so her little fun in the snow begins. Her arms and legs move to draw the shape of an angel in the snow. After that she lies there for a while and looks up into the sky, at the falling snowflakes, she tries to catch them with her tongue but without really being able to move, after all she doesn't want to destroy her angel, it's a bit difficult. She slowly and carefully stands up and then steps out of her recently made angel, for a moment she stands in front of it and just admires it, after all, it's been a long time since she's seen one.

When a snowflake lands on her nose, she cross-eyes while watching this one melt. When the melted and cold snow drops down her top lip she remembers that she wanted to catch some snowflakes and that is just what she does next, completely forgetting that she only wears rather thin clothes. Her own happiness leading to her not feeling any cold at all, even though her nose, or more like whole face, and hands are already red from the cold.

That is exactly the scene Laxus comes upon on his way to the Guild. Lucy running and jumping through the snow, her head leaned back with her mouth wide open and her hands raised with her palms turned upwards. And every part of her skin her can make out red and seemingly irritated and a little cracked.

Slowly walking over to her he doesn't realize as he steps right through her snow angel, he only realizes that she is too absorbed in whatever she is doing there that she doesn't notice him at all. And normally that maybe would have been the time where he would leave but now he can't. He is a little worried about her, after all who would dance out in the snow and that in so thin clothes. But he has to admit that with that serene smile in her face and the special shine in her eyes she looks rather beautiful while dancing through the snow, well, overlooking the fact that she sticks out her tongue every now and then.

This close to her he sees how damaged her skin from the cold really is, that her clothes are damp and her hair wet. That annoys him a little but her is more concerned about her well being, but that little annoyance is the reason why his voice sounds so gruff the moment he begins to speak, "Blondie? What exactly are you doing out here in the snow with this thin clothe nonetheless? Are you trying to get ill?" Yeah, that came out harsher than he wanted it too but his concern for the blonde, who has now a runny nose, grows the longer he sees her in this condition.

But the blonde doesn't seem to notice any of this at all. All she does is turn to him with a big smile, "Catching snow flakes! And before I made a snow angle!" She seems to radiate happiness from every pore lessening the effects from the cold for her. "There look my snow an... What did you do?! My beautiful snow angel!" She went to show him her creation but sees his big foot steps destroying it. Her mood deflates and she seems to make a onehunderd-eighty degree turn.

Before Laxus gets the chance to say anything to that, even though he doesn't know what to say to her at all what would bring her good mood back, she gets a suddenly sly twinkle in her eyes. The next moment she pounces. Ramming directly in his chest and in his shock he stumbles back and falls, on instinct he wraps his arms around her.

"Well you just have to make a new one for me than!", she grins down at him from her straddling position on top of him.

"Blondie? Wha.."

"Move! Move your arms and legs! Make a snow angel, that is only fair after you destroyed mine!"

At first he hesitated, never before has he done something like this, his father always said that this is something for weakling and so didn't allow him to play in the snow, when his father was gone and his Gramps raised him these thoughts were so instilled in him that he never joined the others when they played in the snow.

But now seeing the look in her eyes she slowly and hesitantly begins to more his arms and legs in swishing motions, Lucy still on top of him and watching him.

After some seconds Lucy carefully climbs down from him, not even really ashamed of their previous position though that may come later when the fact fully settles in her mind, and then lays down beside him. There she starts to make her own once again.

Finished with this task she stands up and moves away a little, beginning to form a snowball in her hand. Said snowball lands only seconds later in Laxus face, follow with a full blown laughter from her, especially after seeing his dumbfounded expression.

Her laughter stops when she gets a snowball right back in her own face. With this a little fight between them starts, laughter ringing over the whole park.

A sudden sneeze attack stops their little fight, that's the moment Laxus, who was about to throw a snowball right back at her from his hiding place behind a bush, remembers in what condition he found her. A condition that certainly didn't got any better from her laying in the snow.

He stands up and walks over to her, luckily his coat is waterproof and still warm inside from his own body heat. So he slips the coat off and wraps Lucy inside of it, now realizing that her shivering is more a shaking.

"Come one Blondie, let's get you to somewhere warm. You need to get out of these wet and cold clothes, take a nice, hot bath and drink something wa..", he is interrupted by a new sneeze attack from her, "Well that's what you get for being so reckless and playing out in the snow like that." There is no anger or harshness in his voice only gentleness and concern.

"Still worth it!", she replies with he happy smile and shining eyes before she has another sneeze attack.

"It was really fun.", he admits, "But still, you need to get out of this cold. And me probably too, I am better in cold but not as good as that Heater of your Best Friend."

"Yeah, yeah, lets just go back to my apartment..."

But Laxus has a better idea, his place is much closer and he has two bathrooms, meaning they can get warmed up in the water at the same time, and in addition to that his apartment is probably warmer in general. He has the feeling that the blonde didn't warm her place at all before going out in the snow, and it't much easier to heat an already warmed room than a cold one.

Decision made he lifts her into his arms, wrapped in his coat and half asleep she snuggles further into his warm body, and makes the short walk back to his home.

Before he can give her some of his clothes to change into, one of her Spirits appears with a new set of clothes.

They both take a hot shower, during the whole time he can hear her sneeze again and again, Laxus only then noticing how cold he himself is. Laxus is the first to emerge from his bath and immediately begins to make some tea for the both of them. Lucy joins him some minutes later, her hair now dry and in a set of comfortable looking clothes.

And without really thinking about it they settle down on his couch, cuddled up in blankets, Lucy leaning in to his side, unconsciously seeking his warmth.

Neither of them was seen at the Guild this day and the next one, Laxus intend to get her health back before he lets her out in the cold again.


	5. Alone

**Here we are, Day 4 already... Just wow!  
** **A big thank you to all who wrote a review, just makes any day better to find a new review. And of course to everyone else too who reads this.**

* * *

He is so nervous.

He can't remember a time where he was this nervous.

And the reason he is this nervous isn't even a really good one. But he just can't help it.

And since when is it this hard to choose a mission? He always just took a mission and that was it.

But this is different! It has to be the perfect mission.

The mission shouldn't be too hard, he didn't want them to get hurt. But at the same time the mission shouldn't be too easy, he doesn't want her to think that he believes she is too weak for harder mission. So an easy S-class mission? But S-class missions are often far away, so he would have to be on the train for hours. That's not good at all. So a harder mission from the regular board? Maybe he finds something not too far away in a nice town?

And what about the reward? He knows she always complains about her rent, so maybe a good paying one? But again, that would most likely lead to S-class.

Why was is again that he is this nervous? Why is it that the mission must be perfect?

Oh yes, it's because of her. The woman he loves. The woman he wants to ask to accompany him on this mission. So he is nervous and the mission must be perfect because it will be the first they take together after the Grand Magic Games. But not only that, they will be alone for the first time for a longer period of time. For a whole weekend when his plan works out.

At first there wasn't really time for them to be alone. After they all got back from Crocus the party over their win never seemed to stop. There were some smiles and kisses here and there but they never really had time for themselves. And now he is in fact a little anxious to be alone with her, somehow fearing that what happened on the night at the Ball was all a dream. So he's been putting it off for a while now. Too nervous to ask and not having found the perfect mission. The mission must be so perfect that she can't say no to it. But why should she say no? After all they are together now! Or not? He always just assumed it after the Ball, maybe she thinks different about this?

If so this is even more important! He has to do something before someone else steals her away!

Why is this so hard?! He is Laxus Dreyar, damned!

With that thought he stands up, determination in his eyes, and moves to the S-class board first. Standing in front of the board he looks through all the different mission, but there isn't much to chose from.

From up there he can hear the remaining Team Natsu speaking about a mission they can take. It seems like Lucy really parted with her Team for now, what he can totally understand. He himself, after all, has no intention on going an a mission with the Thunder God Tribe for a rather long time.

He hopes that after this mission with Lucy, in case he finds one, they will take more afterwards any maybe become regular partners. That, too, would sit well with his inner Dragon. Lucy was on one small solo mission but during that time the Dragon inside if him was restless and only could calm down again after seeing her safely back and that even though they both know how strong she is.

With one ear he still listens to Team Natsu below until something catches his interest and he focuses his sole focus on their talk.

"Why don't we take this one? There is a Silver Key as reward, we could get it for Lucy as a gift... And they ask for a Ice Mage, Celestial Mage or both.", he hears Erza's voice.

That was his cue, without thinking twice about it he jumps down from the first floor and snatches the paper out of Erza's hand. "I will take this one with Blondie!", is all he says before walking away eyes on the paper, ignoring all the shouts from the Team behind him.

 **Recurring Snowstorm!**

 **Needing help in getting rid of this snowstorm.  
Nobody knows when it appears and why.  
**

 **We ask for an Ice Mage or Celestial Mage**

 **We offer a little cottage in the woods  
near the appearance of the snowstorm.**

 **Location: Diascia**

 **Reward: Silver Key +  
free stay in the cottage for a three days  
after the finish of the mission.**

 **Please inform us in time  
so we can prepare your stay.**

This mission is perfect, really, really perfect.

A Silver Key, Lucy loves her Spirits and is always happy when she can add another to her family.

A cottage in the woods only for them. And that in Diascia, he heard about the beautiful lake they have there. That could lead to a perfect time only for them, finally alone. All that is left is to ask her.

Looking around the Guild he notices that she apparently hasn't arrived yet, so he makes his way over to her apartment. On his way there he catches her scent leading away from the Guild, as if she had turned on her way.

He follows his nose, leading him to a bench in a little park. There she sits, eyes closed and facing the sun, soaking up the warm rays, with a little smile on her lips.

He can hear the chirping of birds and summing of bees around her. The little park is in full bloom, emitting a nice natural scent, mixed with Lucy's, making it so much more alluring to him.

Trying not to make a sound and disturb this serene scene, he walks over and sits down beside her. As if she sensed that it was him, she slowly turns her head to smile up at him. "Hey Laxus, beautiful isn't it?" He nods, but doesn't really mean the same thing as her.

"Hey Blondie, I found this mission that has a Silver Key as a reward.. Would you like to take it with me? Apparently there is a recurring snowstorm in Diascia and they ask for help, even specifically for a Celestial or Ice Mage.", he asks, while leaving out the other part of the reward, wanting it to be a surprise.

* * *

They had decided to take the night train, it is after all an 8 hour train ride and after that they still need to ride cart for one and a half hours through the forest.

After Lucy agreed to take this mission with him, a big grin on her face, she too was desperate for some alone time with him, they ate lunch together at the Guild. Afterwards Lucy went home to pack her bag. Fortunately for Laxus, Virgo showed up for a short time and he had the chance to inconspicuously ask the Spirit to pack extra clothes for Lucy and of course a bikini for the lake there.

The moment Lucy left the Guild Laxus teleported home, of course telling Mira about their mission first, and there called their employer to let them know when they will arrive.

Now they're sitting in the train waiting for it to depart. Only now that Laxus sits down he realizes that he took a mission with a long train ride, something he wanted to avoid at all costs. But it seems that his joy about findig the perfect reward made him completely forget about this. Well, now he just has to suck it up, luckily his motion sickness isn't as bad as the one from the first Generation.

"Hey, uhm, Laxus? I have these motion sickness pills from Wendy, they do help but not for the whole time we are on the train. But Natsu always takes one so he at least can fall asleep. And...", there she stops, should she really tell him about the thing with Natsu laying his head on her lap? Should she offer him to do the same? But now thinking about it, they can't even do that here because they drive overnight and their compartment has beds. So she could only offer to share a bed because it seems to be her scent that helps Natsu.

"And..?", he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... you see.. most of the times when we were on a train to a mission Natsu would also lay his head in my lap, he said that my scent calmed him down and it seemed to help so I always just let him... And I would offer that to you too but well we are going to sleep in beds and all...", a blush spreads across her face.

"Ohh... I will take the pills and.. yeah.. my motions sickness isn't as bad as his so I should be okay as soon as I am asleep.", he answers her. There is no need to tell her that being in a compartment with her alone calm him down enough since her scent mixed with his own, what makes it even better, is filling the whole room. But he hopes, that maybe, hopefully they have completely overcome this little awkwardness between them and he really can sleep beside her.

At this Lucy seems to sigh in relief but at the same time seems a little disappointed. He remembers the night of the Ball after the GMG and how in sync they were, well after they've overcome the problems at the start, and now it seems they need to get back to that point. This whole time were they couldn't be alone really sucked and now they finally have the time to sort everything out between them.

* * *

"Wow, it's so beautiful here!", Lucy looks in wonder around her. They are in Diascia and they are surrounded by tress, the sun is just rising and the village looks like it has a halo. Just beautiful.

"Hello, you are Lucy and Laxus from Fairy Tail, here for the mission, are you not?", they both nod, "Please follow me."

One hour later they arrive at their little cottage, finding it so little that there is only one bedroom with a big bad. It seems they have to share the bed, something that both have nothing against as it seems, although they were only one day before still uncertain in the train. Apparently the time on the train and cart alone helped them to get comfortable with each other again.

"So Blondie, we don't know when the next snowstorm will come but maybe we should observe the surrounding area, see if we find something out of place.", comes the suggestion from Laxus. Lucy agrees and they make their way out, walking around searching for anything that could give them a hint but they come out empty handed.

They decide to stop for the day and try again the next morning, after they searched for several more ours after lunch.

* * *

Lucy wakes up in the middle of the night, something is calling her, or more likely her magic. And there is this chilling air. It's cold, even though she finds herself wrapped up in Laxus arms. Arms that feel really good and just right around her. And she hopes to wake up many more times, wrapped in them, in the future.

But right now there isn't really time to think about that.

The calling gets stronger and the air colder. She can feel deep sadness and loneliness.

She wiggles out of Laxus' arms, waking him in the process, and quickly throws some clothes on to search for the origin of this pull.

Laxus follows her, having the feeling that he can do nothing else and that he shouldn't stop her.

They walk into the forest, only seconds after they have left their cottage they see the first snowflakes swirling around them. Lucy gets faster and faster, nearly sprinting now, right into the snowstorm they have now reached.

There in the center of the snowstorm is a pure white Icebear, howling out his pain. And Lucy's heart breaks hearing and seeing this. She slowly approaches the Icebear, letting some of her magic curl around her to calm down the poor soul in front of her.

"Hey, my name is Lucy. You must be Ursa Major, or am I wrong?" Sad silver eyes look at her, then the Icebear shakes it's head. "Can you tell me what happened? You are the one causing this snowstorm, so where is your Keyholder?" It seems she shouldn't have said the last, the Icebear once again begins to howls in pain and sadness, the snowstorm around them increasing.

Lucy lets more of her magic curls around her, going even closer to the weeping Icebear, laying a hand on top of the head to calm it down further.

A few minutes pass before it has calmed down enough to speak again. "My Keyholder died a few days ago. She had my Key since she was a little kid, I was her only Key and she always treated me good, like I were a part of her family. I'm mourning her death."

"Oh no..", Lucy whispers before falling to her knees and then hugging the Spirit in front of her. They stay a while in this position before Lucy begins to explain their situation to the Icebear and that she thinks that the Silver Key she would get from the mission could be hers.

It takes some time but in the end Alioth, his name, agrees to go back to the Spirit World and to make a contract with Lucy when she really gets his Key, after all he loved this village too and didn't want to bring harm to it, he only wanted to mourn the death of his prior Keyholder.

* * *

The next morning they go back to the village to tell them what caused the snowstorm and why. And Lucy was right, the Silver Key really is Ursa Major.

When they get back to the cottage Lucy can only sigh in disappointment, she had hoped they would have a few more days alone. And she really likes this sweet, little cottage.

"What's the sigh for, Blondie?"

"I don't want to go back just yet... And this cottage is so nice and relaxing..."

"Well, good for you that we can three more days here. Surprise!", he grins at her.

"Wha..."

"That was part of the reward, they offered extra three days to stay here after finishing the mission, all for free.", his grin got even bigger, seeing the happy shine in her eyes.

The next moment she launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, and then presses her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Their eyes slide shut. His own arms wrap around her to hold her in place, tucking her body even closer to his own.

Her tongue comes out to lick over his lower lip, making him shudder. His mouth opens for her and soon their tongues meet, deepening the kiss even further.

She pulls away a few seconds later, gasping for air. Her eyes open again and she trails her gaze from his lips up to meet his darkened stormy grey-blue ones. Their eyes interlock and the time seems to stand still.

One of Laxus hands, slides up from her back to her cheek, holding her gently and her leaning into his touch. Their gazes change from heated to tender and loving.

Laxus leans in to press his lips to hers again, this time only giving her a gently and loving kiss. Once again they show each other their feelings through a kiss, no words are needed between them and what feels like hours, but only was a few minutes, Laxus carefully sets her down on the ground.

"How about we just enjoy our stay here together?"

"Yes, lets do that. And Laxus?"

"Hm?"

"I love you!", she smile up at him from her position in his arms.

His arms tightens around her and his breath stalls, overwhelmed that she really just said this to him. He knew it of course but hearing it directly is something else. And so he leans down, one hand once again against her cheek, and whispers, "I love you, too!", before he seals hers lips with his again.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Acceptable as the mission one-shot for Love wins? I really hope so. I had so much more ideas and could have written so much more but I think this is once again a good point to end this.**


	6. Rumor

**Day 5... wow... I must say I had some troubles with this prompt but now I am rather happy with how this worked out in the end. I hope that you are happy with this too.**

* * *

"Lucy, how did it go yesterday?", an completely excited Mira asks the moment she sees Lucy within reach. Mira in her excitement didn't see the spark of annoyance in Lucy's eyes before she plastered a bright smile on her face.

 _"You're late..."_

 _"Hands off!"_

 _"Another drink?"_

 _"Hey, I said hands off my leg!"_

 _"Uh... yeah I can pay..."_

 _"No! No, you can not come to my place, and I certainly won't come to yours!"_

"I think this time you really did it, Mira!", she grins with her brightest smile,"I really hope that he will call for a second Date soon but that doesn't matter right now... Did you hear it already? I.."

"Luce, come one! We need to get going for our mission! You know how Erza is when we are too late!", Natsu shouts from the door, waving for Lucy to come, with Happy laying on his head. "Erza is mean!"

"Uh sorry Mira, I need to get going!", Lucy waves over her shoulder with an apologetic smile.

"What? What is it that I'm supposed to have heard?", comes the confused shout from Mira. But to it was in vain, Lucy was long gone.

An hour our so later Laxus arrives at the Guild. Seeing him, Mira forgets all about her musings what Lucy could have meant, she now had a new prey do ask her questions. Laxus, too, she send on a Blinde-Date, and this time she threatened him long enough that he actually appeared.

"Laxus, tell me! Tell me, how did you find her? Did the Date have a happy ending?", again Mira misses the annoyed spark in the eyes of the persons she questions.

"Oi, Demon, give me at least a beer before you start with your endless questions!", is her only answer before Laxus slumps down at the bar. In the next moment he already has a mug full of beer in front of him, thanks to Mira, who even overlooks his rude behavior. She is just to excited to get answers.

"Now Laxus, tell me!"

 _She's too late... Well most women are when getting ready for a Date..._

 _Huh, she doesn't look half bad... But that smell! Did she pour an entire perfume bottle over her?! Or more likely several and at that different kinds!_

 _Wow, she is almost as bad as Natsu when eating._

 _I mean I like women that know what they want but really?! We are in a restaurant and she practically has her hand in my pants._

 _Does she have something else to speak about? Shoes this, jewellery that. Her last boyfriend... seems that she still wants him back._

"It went great Mira. I think I will ask her for a second one sometime soon. But that aside, I saw something really interesting.", Laxus answers her.

"What, did you saw? Come on, Laxus tell me!", Mira gushes with hearts in her eyes, thinking that he saw another couple she doesn't know about. Without really waiting for an answer she already is in her Dreamworld, imagine all the different couple in the Guild. Maybe he saw Levy and Gajeel on a Date? Or Evergreen and her brother? Lisanna and Natsu or maybe Bickslow and Cana? Or did Bacchus came to visit Cana and they had a Date? Or, dare she say, sweet little Wendy and Romeo?

"Laxus-sama, our train will leave soon, we got to go or we will miss it. Evergreen and Bickslow have already gone ahead to buy out tickets. I apologize for taking Laxus-sama away from you, Mira-san, but we really need to go." Laxus can only smirk seeing the slight blush on his friends face, mirrored in Mira's.

"See ya, Demon!", Laxus waves while following Freed out of the Guild.

Mira in her daze only notices that she once again didn't get an answer when she hears the door falling shut behind Laxus. Now she has two things haunting her mind, and no way to find out what either of them saw or heard. She is going crazy with all the different options. So many different options. Why hadn't she been there to watch their Dates, normally she always watches to see how it goes. But yesterday... Yesterday she had something else to do.

And the last thought leads her back to her own little Dreamworld with a red hue on her cheeks. But even in her Dreamworld, what Lucy and Laxus said to her wouldn't really let her go and she couldn't enjoy it as much.

From that moment on Mira watched the rest of the Guild members like a hawk, waiting for any of them to have a slip up, showing what Lucy has heard or Laxus as seen. She even asked the Master if her heard or saw something, but he too didn't have a clue.

* * *

It's been a few days and Lucy just got back from her mission with Team Natsu, entering the Guild and seeing Mira's state she can only inwardly smirk. Yeah, it seems like Mira had a lot to think about and didn't came any closer to the answer.

"Cana sweety! You know what I saw? It was..."

"Luuucyyyyy! I'm so hungry, Natsu was mean and ate all of my fishies!"

Yeah, Lucy could have ignored Happy but she did saw Mira with her ears wide open not to far away from them, intensely listening to what she would say.

"Sorry, it seems like I need to buy Happy some fish and pummel Natsu a little for eating all of Happy's food...", she smirks evilly at the last, already imagine a little punishment for Natsu and Happy too, she told him again and again that she won't always buy new fish for him. But, well, this time he came at a perfect time.

"Alright Lucy babe! Poor Natsu...", Cana smirks back, pitying Natsu already.

Happy has his fish within seconds. But Lucy was already gone to punish Natsu. Once again, Mira missed her chance to find out what the blonde heard. So instead she turns to Cana, asking her if she has a idea or guess what their friend could mean. But Cana is just as clueless as Mira herself.

* * *

Two days later Laxus was back. His Team came in the day before, saying that Laxus went home directly after getting back to Magnolia.

The moment he entered the Guild Mira was on him. But he shoves her away a little, asking for a beer first. While Mira prepared his beer she saw the little happy smile on his lips, a smile he couldn't hide completely or maybe doesn't even wanted to hide. That smile, paired with how nice he actually asked for his beer and the look in his eyes, she can detect a calmness there she never before saw, she all but forgets her prior questions.

Her new goal, finding out what made Laxus look like that. An idea pops in her head, maybe he had that second Date she can remember him talking about. Oh how she wished it is this. Christmas time, the time for love, is coming and she wants everyone in the Guild to be happy and find love. That thought makes her realize something else, she thought so much about the thing Lucy or Laxus could have meant that she completely forgot to set up Dates for the rest of the Guild. It's time for her to start acting again!

"Thanks, Mira.", she hears as she places the mug in front of Laxus, she hadn't even realized when she finished it. There it is, this gentleness and the smile, she needs to know!

"Say, Laxus, did you have your second Date yesterday or why didn't you come to the Guild like the rest of your Team? Still everything fine between you two?", the hearts in her eyes are back.

"Well... no we didn't had our second Date yesterday but I called her for a second Date and it's in a few days. Afterwards we spoke a little longer on the Com and I forgot to come to the Guild...", he admits, a tiny, tiny blush appearing around his nose.

"Ohh Laxus! That's good! Very good!", Mira coos.

"Enough about me, did you saw..."

"Laxus! Fight me!", screams Natsu from somewhere behind Laxus.

"Ugh... I think I will go before that Air Head starts another fight. See you, Demon!", and with that he was gone.

Mira at first too stupefied that she was again prevented from finding out what he saw is just standing there, that is until her rage broke through. "Naatsuuuu!" Demon Mira has been released.

* * *

"Lucy! Good morning! Your're practically glowing, is is that you were maybe asked out on that second Date you hoped for?", Mira grins at her friend when she sits down at the bar, a strawberry-shake ready for her.

Hearing this a blush slowly spreads across Lucy's face and her smile gets even bigger. "Yeah, he did call me and asked for a second one. And then we talked late into the night, I never thought that I could talk this much with him. My impression of him was completely wrong!", a dreamy look appears in her eyes.

"Wow, he must have left a deep impression when you get that dreamy look after only one Date and some talking. Say, we never really got the chance to really speak about your Date, tell me more about it. I need more details!"

 _"I said you can't come with me!", Lucy more or less shouts at her Date sitting at the Bar with him, he tries again and again to convince her to take him home or to go with him to his place. He just wouldn't leave her alone. She already told him that their Date was over, and switched from the table to the bar, needing a drin after that horrible Date before she goes home, but he followed her. His disgusting, grabby hands lie on her leg again, no matter how often she swats them away, and slowly she gets really tired of it._

 _Just as she was about to explode another male voice, a deep and pleasing to the ears one, speaks up while waking by. "If I am right she told you to stop and that she don't want to leave this place with you! So if I were you I would go! Now!"_

 _With the male that just spoke up to help Lucy way bigger and muscular than her Date, he didn't have much of a choice and was gone before Lucy could blink._

 _"Thanks!"_

 _"No problem! I can't stand guys that don't listen when a women says no to them."_

"Hmm... there was this other annoying guy and he saved me from him. He defended me without expecting anything in return, sadly something that many do these days. When he brought me home later he come up with me to my door, there he gave me a sweet and gently good night kiss on my cheek and then left. He blushed after kissing my cheek! How sweet ist that Mira! He really blushed, something I never expected!" Hearing Lucy's story Mira can only squeal, that is just too perfect! Mira is so happy for her friend, now with Christmas arriving in five days it's just perfect that Lucy seems to have found the right one for her.

"Hey Mira, did you hear that..."

"Mira! Can I get another cafe please?" "Me, too!" "Can you bring something to eat, too?" "Oi, Demon, we too would like more cafe up hear. Freed will come down and get it."

Before, she was annoyed that her conversation with Lucy was interrupted, just when Lucy wanted to ask her something related to what she seemed to have started the other day, she, now, turns red as she hears that Freed is coming down. Yes, thinking about him alone brings the slight redness to her face, something that Lucy doesn't miss at all.

* * *

"One refill, Demon.", Laxus says while sitting down in front of her at the Bar.

"Alright, but I have to finish a few other things first. While you wait you could tell me more about your first Date. I'm still a little surprised that this one went so well, after all you always had something against every other women I chose for a Date... What's so different about this one?"

 _Why he didn't leave yet he doesn't know. This chick is really annoying and still talks and talks and talks. Always about the same thing. Her most frequent topic: her Ex. Now she changed her topic, something about a friend of her, and sits practically in his lap while running her hands up and down his chest. Sometimes joined by her tongue. He thinks that she wants to arouse but there is really now way that this will work. Not with her smell penetrating his nose and her high pitched voice irritating his sensible ears._ _He told her a few times already that he wants her to go down from his lap but she always comes back and tries again. And now he just gave up, ignoring her for now._

 _No, his focus wasn't on her at all, it was on the woman he saved earlier from this douchebag. Having an eye on her to make sure that he doesn't come back or waits outside for her. Not that he thinks she can't protect herself but he still wants to make sure._

 _In his musings he didn't notice that she left the bar and had made her way over to him._

 _"Don't you think that you're going a bit too far in a place like this? And even if it were you maybe should see if your partner wants the same thing... and from the look on his face he doesn't want to. So maybe you should go down from his lap and search another man? A man that is more in your league..."_

 _"Who do you think you are?! This is my Date!", the annoying woman, still on his lap, bristles._

 _"Well, I asked you a few times already too leave but you ignored me...", Laxus speaks up._

 _"Oh, come one, Laxus. You don't really want me to.", she purrs beside his ear, well, tries to purr, to his ears it's a really unpleasing sound._

 _The next moment she doesn't sit any longer in his lap, "I think he made clear that he wants you to go. I will take over from her one.", Lucy smirks at the women she just pulled away from Laxus. The woman begins to protest but after seeing that Laxus doesn't say anything at all to this new woman sitting beside him, she turns around with a huff and leaves._

"Yeah, yeah, just get me my beer, Demon. Well, before she arrived there was this clingy woman that didn't leave me alone. She just had such a confident appearance, not being intimidated by the other woman at all, and came straight to us and then sat down with me. From there on we just talked, it was the first time I really could talk on a Date, most woman always talk about clothes and such things but with her it was different...", he recalls. That really was something new for him. And he really liked to talk with her, even though he normally is the type that doesn't talk much. But with her it was the opposite, he could have talked for hours with her.

And there are the hearts in Mira's eyes again. The Matchmaking-Demon in all his glory, thinking that she found the perfect match for her old friend.

"Oi, Mira, I heard that..."

"Yo, boss man, bring me another beer too, please!", he his interrupted once again.

"Alright. Mira another beer please."

* * *

The last days were a little hell for Mira. Or more like big hell!

She constantly thought about what either Lucy or Laxus could have seen or heard. It was making her crazy. And while she went crazy herself, she also drove many of the Guild members crazy, most of all probably the Master.

She tried to ask them several times more, but with Christmas being this close they weren't as often in the Guild and there was a lot do to, so she herself didn't have much time.

When ever she could she asked if they knew more than her, if either Lucy or Laxus spoke with them about this mysterious thing. But everyone told her something different, all thinking that it could be this but none was really sure.

The rumors go from Bisca and Alzack wanting a second child, Lucy is said to have heard it, to Laxus saw Master Makarov and Porlyusica on a Date. It stopped at nothing and no one.

The only ones that didn't appear were Lucy and Laxus, everyone knew about their good Dates, and Mira and Freed, Mira is the one who started this and nobody can think that the stoic Freed has any deep secrets.

Now it's christmas eve, and everyone gathers at the Guild to eat together and party before the big gift unpacking starts the next day.

Mira, being the Matchmaking-Demon she is, has placed many mistletoes all around the Guild hall. After she forgot to set up more Dates for her Guild mates because of this rumor, she at least want to help them in this way.

But Mira has another goal for this night, find out what the blondes in the Guild spoke about, she really needs to know!

The night goes on and Mira didn't get a chance to ask either of them, and slowly she has enough. She wants to know, and that now!

"Lucy! Laxus! Come here!" It takes a while but they arrive, standing in front of Mira, looking curious at the woman, waiting for her to speak.

"You will tell me! What was it that you heard, Lucy? And what did you saw, Laxus?"

That quietens the whole Guild, everyone wants to know the answer.

"Uhm, you sure that you want to speak about it here and now?"

"Yes!"

"You wanted it... I heard your's and Freed's voice at a restaurant together..."

"... and I saw you at a Date at this restaurant."

This caused an uproar in the whole Guild and a gigantic blush to appear on both Mira's and Freed's face.

"Uh.. we... we...", his the only thing Mira brings out before she collapses, that wasn't what she expected at all, and thinking about her Dates with the Rune Mage brought her back to her Dream land and just like that she fell over. Freed, still completely red, walks over and takes his girlfriend in his arms and carries her aside.

The murmuring in the Guild gets bigger and bigger, everyone wanting to know why they didn't know about that and why Freed and Mira kept it a secret.

And with all this commotion nobody noticed Lucy and Laxus leaving together.

"Phew, I thought she saw us under that mistletoe for a moment there.. That would have destroyed everything we have done to keep this a secret for now.. I mean.. why did you have to kiss me there?", Lucy breathes out while walking beside Laxus, her hand in his.

"Yeah, I too was scared there for a second... This plan of yours really worked perfect.. This way we will have a long time for ourselves with no one interfering in out relationship.", he smiles down at her. "And why I kissed you there...", he stops and pulls her in his arms, leaning his head down to her, brushing one time with his lips over hers, "Well, I wanted to kiss you for a long time now, and that was the perfect excuse to do just that." He gives her a smirk before pulling her even closer and then captures her lips with his again.


	7. Directions

**Day 6... only a few more days until this week is over... somehow that makes me rather sad.**

* * *

Now he remembers why he normally takes missions together with his Team. But he thought that this little S-class mission would be okay for him alone.

And yes, the mission itself wasn't a problem at all for him. He just had to defeat a stupid Water-Wyvern, with his Lightning the Beast would be down in only seconds.

No, what he didn't take into account is that this is fucking big forest and that this stupid Beast would escape in said forest, leaving him with no option but to follow it when he wants to complete the mission. The Wyvern escaped so far away into the forest that when he realized how far he really is, it was already too late.

But that was not all.

He decided that it's too late to go back and so he made a camp there in the forest. Luckily he had his new, magic enhanced, tent with him. It would protect him from the freezing winter night.

So after a wonderful peaceful night he steps out of his tent only to bet met with white all around him. Everywhere is snow, and everything and every direction looks exactly the same. All the snow messes with his nose, having washed away the lingering scent, and with that his lead to get back to the city.

How he hates the snow, with that much snow, meaning water in another form, around him he can't even teleport with his lightning. He can't risk the snow conducting his lightning all over the forest, especially with not knowing who and what might be around him.

And to be honest... even teleportation wouldn't help him much at the moment, after all he needs a direction. It's not like he can just imagine where he wants to be. No his kind of teleportation is a little harder, he needs a direction and then travels with his lightning in that direction.

Well, another things he would probably never admit to anyone, not even himself, is that even if he had a direction it could always be the wrong direction. He has a terrible sense of direction, and often goes for the wrong one when nobody, often Freed who knows of this, gives him a hint. Yeah, inside of Magnolia he is just fine, well most of the time, but outside he needs a guide.

And now, there is nothing that could guide him, even the sun is blocked from view.

With no other real choice when he doesn't want to wait for the snow to melt fully, he packs his tent up and just starts in a random direction he hopes leads him back to the city or near. After all he still needs to collect his reward.

He walks for hours, and nothing really changes around him, everywhere white and only the smell of snow. And because he didn't thought that something like that would happen he doesn't even have any more food with him, he had just enough for something the night before, this morning and a little snack for lunch.

If his sense of time is right it should be around noon and he still hasn't found any lead as to where he is and slowly he feels his hunger growing bigger and bigger.

He walks for what feels hours on end, still everywhere white around him and it's slowly getting darker. Just as he was about to set up his camp for the night he, for the first time today, smells something besides the snow all around him. Without really thinking about it he follows his nose, the closer he gets the more he smells and it smells like heaven for him and his empty stomach.

Quickening his pace he, after sometime, can hear the sound of someone stirring a pot and the rustling of a tent. Now with his empty stomach he nearly breaks out into a sprint, too happy to finally find someone who could help him to really care anymore. He only wants to leave this frigging cold and white forest, well and maybe something to eat.

Forgetting his normal manners he practically rips the lap from the tent open, "Do you know where we are?! How far is it to the next town? And which is it? Sorry to burst in here like that but I'm walking through this fucking forest for the whole day and have no idea where exactly I am. And I didn't have a lot of food with me, so please tell me you know where we are!"

Letting this tirade of words loose, Laxus for the first time really looks inside the camp and registers two pairs of eyes staring at him, one blue and the other a familiar chocolate brown.

"Laxus?"

He blinks once, twice, trying to process his luck or maybe misfortune to meet this person here out in the forest.

Getting no reaction from the blonde male, Lucy goes up to him and pokes him in his right cheek. That, finally, breaks him out of his stupor and he stumbles back as if this poke had force behind it.

"Blondie?! What are you doing out here? And where is your Team? Or are you alone?", comes another torrent of questions.

"Uhm, how about you come in first and eat something with me? Virgo always makes more than enough and you said something about not having a lot of food.", she suggests the more than hungry looking Slayer. Not being someone who would deny and offer like that Laxus slips out off his boots and coat before really entering the tent and sits down with Lucy.

"Thanks.", he mutters to Virgo when she gives him a plate full of delicious smelling food. And with a bow to her Keyholder, after giving her a plate too, Virgo goes back to the Spirit World.

During dinner both are quite, not really knowing what to talk about with each other. Since is the first time for them to be alone with each other, but luckily the atmosphere isn't awkward with both concentrated on eating.

After he has eaten up, he puts his now empty plate aside with a satisfied sigh and then looks back at Lucy, waiting for her to answer his questions.

"So... First, yes I know where we are. Maybe not the exact location but we should be somewhere in the middle between Shirotsume and Mt. Hakobe. And I am on my way to one of the bigger mountains near Shirotsume to watch a Meteor Shower. My Team didn't feel like looking at the Meteor Shower, said that's too boring for them, so I left alone. And what are you doing out here in the middle of the forest alone?"

"I was out on a job to defeat a Water-Wyvern, and thought I could perfectly do this alone. This stupid Wyvern escaped into the forest and so I had to follow it. After finding and defeating it I decided to camp in the forest, not anticipating that there would be this much snow in the morning. With all this snow I can't teleport with my lightning when I doesn't want to risk any living being around and well...", there he stops, not wanting to admit that he has now sense of direction at all. Not wanting to tell her that he got lost on his way back to the city because he didn't even no from which direction he originally came.

"And..? You got lost? Who would have thought, Laxus Dreyar has no sense of direction it seems.", she teases while smirking at him. At this Laxus really blushes a little and stutters something Lucy can't understand.

Regaining his composure he changes the topic to distract Lucy from his embarrassing info about him, "So you are all alone, because this stupid Team of yours didn't want to do something for you?"

"Uhm... yeah, it seems so. But you know I'm never really alone, after all I have my Spirits. And once in a time it's refreshing to do something with my chaotic and loud Team.", she chuckles before continuing, "You know, when you tell me which city you need to go back to, I assume you still have to collect your reward, I can tell you where to go. Or I can have one of my Spirits collect the reward for you, if you want to that is..."

"I guess you are right, they are annoyingly loud most of the time... And collect the money for me? How would you that?", he asks with interest.

"I could have Gemini copy your appearance and they would appear there and then take your reward to the Spirit world with them and give you the next time we see us or when you want me to give it to you... So what do you want to do? If I send Gemini you could have your reward today and leave for Fairy Tail when you want without the need to go all the way back to this city.", she explains him.

"Well, I guess, then I will take you up on this offer, Blondie. I really don't want to go back to this city and maybe get lo...", there he interrupts himself.

After calling out Gemini and letting them copy Laxus, without the most of his magic, because for that Lucy isn't strong enough, the Twins disappear and leave for the village they need to go to, knowing this from Laxus memory.

In the meantime Virgo pops out to collect the dishes and Laxus goes back out to unpack his own tent for the night.

It doesn't take long before Lucy tells Laxus that the Twins are back in the Spirit World with his reward. Knowing that it is a lot of money, he asks Lucy if the Twins can hold his reward there until they see each other back in the Guild. Something Lucy agrees to do, of course.

They spend the night talking in Lucy's tent, getting to know each better. After sometime both realize that they like the company of the other. Somehow it's easy for them to talk and so they don't notice how the time flies by. Only when Lucy accidentally brushes Horologium, and he tells her the time they realize that they were talking for hours.

"Good night, Blondie. See you in the morning.", Laxus waves as he leaves her tent to go back to his own for some much needed sleep.

Lucy smiles sleepily at him, "Yes, good night and sleep well. Come over in the morning, you can have breakfast with me. Virgo now knows that you are here and probably will you make something even without me asking her."

And so they both go to sleep, falling into a peaceful slumber with nice dreams.

* * *

The next morning when Laxus wakes up, he stays lying for a while longer, many things go through his mind. Thoughts about the blonde in the other tent and what he should do next. He could just go back to Fairy Tail and wait there for her to get his reward, there is really no need for him to have it right now, or he could offer to go watch the Meteor Shower with her. However, he is not sure if this is not too intrusive, after all, they only really talked for the first time yesterday.

Well, just asking has never hurt, and he really enjoyed their company yesterday. For some reason unknown to him, he does not yet want the time together with her to end. That, for him uncommon, thought in mind he stands up to gets ready. The moment he leaves his tent is the one Lucy comes out of her own to get him for breakfast.

There they sat in comfortable silence while eating, in the meantime Virgo packs up Laxus things. And without them knowing it takes them with her to the Spirit World, it seems that her Spirits plan something mischievous.

After finishing breakfast they leave Lucy's tent so Virgo can pack everything up.

"So Blondie... How do you think about me joining you? I have never before seen a Meteor Shower and would like to do so... and, even though I'm not sure, there could still be more of these Water-Wyverns around and...", he adds the last as an afterthought.

Looking up at him, Lucy can't stop the blush appearing on her cheeks and so she quickly looks away to hide it. That is when she starts to giggle, "It seems you have no choice... Virgo already took all your things with her and I have the feeling that she won't give them back to fast. And of course I have nothing against you coming with me. I'm always happy when I have someone I can share something like this with."

"Uhh... when did she do that?!", Laxus looks around questionable, not being able to comprehend that the Spirit was able to take his things without him hearing it.

"Probably during breakfast and she is really good with something like that. And she loves to tease me and the people around me from time to time. I just hope that she doesn't plan something again...", Lucy mutters more to herself.

"If you say so... Well, then lets just start our way up to this mountain.", Laxus grins at her, for now just accepting this new development.

And so they began their track up to the mountain, only stopping for some lunch around noon, all the while talking with each other. They share stories about different mission, both laughing at the different encounters they had and their Teams antics. They talk about their magics.

Laxus telling her how hard it was for him to learn his Dragon Slayer magic, since he didn't have a Dragon to help him with it, something he doesn't just tell anyone but somehow it's easy to talk with Lucy and it just flows out.

And after Laxus asks about her Spirits, their abilities and personalities with genuine interest, Lucy launches herself into this topic. Happy that someone shows real interest in her Spirits, with all they are. Even though most in the Guild and around her accept her bonds with them but that sadly doesn't mean that they show real interest in them, apart from Loke but that is because he was in the Guild with them for a rather long time.

Besides all the talk they make good process and reach the top of the mountain already in the afternoon.

"Hey Blondie, how are we going to watch this Meteor Shower? I mean, there is still snow everywhere and I don't know how long this Shower is but I don't think that it's a good idea to stay outside in the cold for the whole time."

"Don't worry about that. We will use my tent. It's a summer tent, where you can take away the top to see the sky, and had it magically enhanced so the warmth will stay inside even without the top. And of course Virgo provides everything else we need to stay warm, like blankets or Hot Chocolate.", she grins.

"That's neat. I never realized how good your Team has it with you around in mission, not that I think that's all your Spirits are good for but still, pretty useful."

"Yes, they are and they do a lot for me. I really love them. But.. well with my Team Virgo probably wouldn't provide as much as now, in the beginning she did. But after some time we both realized that my Team doesn't fully appreciate it and often destroys the stuff they get from my Spirits during their normal brawls.", comes the answer from Lucy in a somewhat sad tone.

"I said it before, your Team is stupid. I know you love them and all but maybe you should do jobs with other teams more often, you could do one with me, and of course my Team", Laxus adds the last so that it doesn't look so much like he wants to be alone with her after the previous words just slipped out.

"Really, you would take me on a job with you and your Team? Would they be okay with that? I always wanted to see how you guys work.", she brightens up.

"Why not?", is the only answer she gets along with a little smirk.

Before Lucy can react to that Virgo appears with both their stuff, knowing that it would be too much if she would only give them one tent to sleep in, even thought she had thought about to do just that. All Spirits contracted to Lucy could feel her happiness since the night before. She didn't admit it to Laxus but it did hurt her that her Team just said no and that they think it's boring, especially after all the things she did with them to make them happy without really wanting to do these things.

After dinner they both change their clothes to something more comfortable and then make themselves comfortable with blankets, at the moment they are still sitting to talk but a comfortable place to lie down and look into the night sky is already prepared.

They talk for two more hours before Horologium informs her that the Meteor Shower will start soon. So they lay down beside each other and wait in comfortable silence for the Meteor Shower to start.

Watching the stars fall down leaves them both completely mesmerizes, especially Laxus who had never before seen one. At first it is an onslaught of falling stars and after around an hours it becomes less and less.

Now with only seeing a star falling down here and there, their tiring walk up there catches up to both of them. Both too tired to really think about it they fall asleep beside each other, Virgo popping out to fix the blanket over both of them and then leaves with a small smile on her normally stoic face.

There is a reason for this smile, the moment both were under one blanket together, they, in a state of deep sleep, unconsciously move closer to the other person. Seeking the warmth the other can provide.

They didn't know it yet, but the next morning they would wake up tangled in each other, both of Laxus arms tightly wrapped around her with Lucy using one as a pillow while she snuggles against his chest, and Laxus nose buried in her hair.


	8. Hibernation

**Day 7.** **We've already reached the penultimate day, I can't believe it.**

 **Only tomorrow left and then the week is over...**

* * *

What a strange day so far.

Waking up Lucy finds Natsu in her apartment, nothing out of the regularly there, but he isn't snuggling up to her in her bed, smothering her with his heat, no in fact she did wake up because of the cold, her blanket is missing. And where does she find her blanket? In front of her heated stove wrapped around Natsu. If that would have been all it wouldn't be a too strange scene to see inside her apartment, now with the cold weather she can often find Natsu wrapped up in blankets in front of her stove.

What makes it so much stranger than usual is the fact that Natsu has piled up almost all her clothes and other fabrics he could find, making some sort of nest, and in this nest he lies deep asleep with several layers of fabric on top of him.

Shaking her head and thinking that she can find out was is happening after she got ready and warmed up again she searched for some warm clothes for herself before she goes in her bath.

After a nice hot bath and now switched to warm clothes she leaves her bathroom to find Happy in her kitchen and Natsu still in his prior position.

"Say, Happy, what's going on with Natsu? You've been longer with him.. is this something he does in every winter? Or is that something new?", she asks the exceed who now is munching a fish on her kitchen table.

"Huh?", Happy looks up from his fish, taking a look at the wrapped up Natsu, "Yeah that's normal for this time of year. We found out a few years ago that Dragons hibernate and their Slayers too. Hmm now that I think about it, we never knew if this is the same for Laxus... I mean in the beginning no one knew that he was a Slayer and this is the first winter he is back in the Guild. And before we didn't notice or see him in a state like this, so no one knows if he is affected too.", Happy lets out one of his rare moments of wisdom before concentrating back on his fish, everything else forgotten again.

"Uhh... And how long does this hibernation normally takes? I mean how long will he be here like this? And what is about eating?"

"There isn't really a specific time frame, it always depends on how long it's cold outside. But mostly it's something between just a few days and around two weeks. And there isn't really a need for him to eat, did you notice that he ate even more these last days? Well, and if he should need more food he will wake up for a short time before falling asleep again.", comes the answer.

"So.. that means he will stay here in my apartment for a few days at least and you too, of course will stay here I guess... But... hmm.. in this state he at least can't destroy my things.", Lucy grins as she realizes the last fact. "I'm off to the Guild.. stay here or came with me, do what you want."

On her way to the Guild she thinks more about what Happy told her. Dragons and Slayers hibernate... With Wendy and Gajeel too being first Generation they should be in the same state as Natsu. Maybe she should visit Wendy later to look after her a bit or maybe even see if she can get her to her own apartment to watch more closely over the sweet girl. It would make her feel better when she knows that Wendy has someone to watch over her, she doesn't like the girl being alone, with probably Carla, without any defense in case some Dark Mage decides to kidnap her.

Next in her thoughts are the third Generation Slayers, Sting and Rouge. She didn't had a lot to do with them but she had seen that they are very similar to the first Generation. So they are probably hibernating in the same degree as Natsu right now. Maybe she can ask Yukino for more information, the whole thing makes her just so curious.

Then she thinks about about what Happy said regarding Laxus. They know that he is a second Generation, so what exactly does that mean for him? Of course there is Cobra too, but with him being the most time they're enemy there wasn't really a good chance for her to observe his behavior more closely. With Laxus that is a little different. Since he was reinstated into the Guild she had more to do with him. Sometimes she would help him with the paperwork or one time Master even send her on a little mission with Laxus. And over the time she could observe that he, too, as a second Generation is rather similar to the other Slayers but it seems that he is less affected. For example, on their mission she found out that he too suffers from motion sickness but that it doesn't make him as ill as the other Slayers, apart from Wendy who doesn't suffer from it at all. Well, no better time than now to find out if he his hibernating too.

Arriving at the Guild she asks Mira for a Hot Chocolate to warm up again, after walking outside in the cold.

"Here you go, Lucy, one Hot Chocolate to warm up again. Say where are Natsu und Happy? You normally arrive together at the Guild...", Mira asks her curiously.

"Well, I found out this morning that Slayers hibernate. And apparently Natsu decided to do that in front of my stove with most of my clothes and blankets build into a nest. Happy has decided to stay in my apartment with the sleeping Natsu.", she answers, still not sure if she is annoyed by this or not.

"Oh right.. this is the first year you've been in winter in the Guild. But how sweet! He decided to use your apartment. That just has to mean he likes you, Lucy! Oh the Babies!", Mira is in Matchmaker-Heaven.

"No, there won't be any Babies! That's just not how we are, he is more like brother Mira!", Lucy interrupts the Barmaid before she is lost in her Dreamworld. And than she remembers what she wanted to ask, "Mira? Do you know if Laxus hibernates too? I mean he is a Second Generation Slayer and all..."

"Why this interest in Laxus? Lucy? Can I expect some blonde haired Babies with grey-blue eyes?"

"Mira! No Babies! I'm just interested how it is for the second Generation Slayers!"

"What a shame... Your Babies would be so adorable!", Mira pouts a moment before really thinking about Lucy's question. "Hmm.. Laxus did came in this morning but he seemed a lot more tired than he normally is at this hour. So maybe he is just more tired but doesn't really hibernate? Or it takes longer for him to start his hibernation? If you want to know more, maybe you should ask the Thunder God Tribe? They were after all probably the only ones that knew for a long time that he is a Slayer..."

"I haven't thought of them, where are they?", Lucy has turned to look around the Guild, searching for them. Turning back around to Mira, waiting for an answer, she sees the sheepish look on her face.

"I had forgotten they took a mission yesterday and it will be at least a week before they're back..."

"Oh, well, than I can only wait for them to get back. Or maybe we visit it ourselves from Laxus directly.", she muses before she turns back to her Hot Chocolate.

Times goes by and Lucy had to explain a few more times why Natsu isn't with her, but all in all it's a very relaxed day, especially because there is no Natsu to start fights in the Guild.

Around lunch time Mira suddenly sets down a plate full of food in front of Lucy, with so much food on it that it's more of a portion for a Slayer than the one she ordered for herself. "Uh, Mira? That's not mine..."

"That's Laxus', could you take it up to his office? There is just so much to do at the moment with everyone wanting lunch... I should have yours ready when you're back.", Mira looks at her with puppy eyes, something she really didn't have to do, Lucy would have helped her friend anyway, seeing as how much she has to do.

"Alright, be right back."

She carefully takes the tray in her hands and maneuvers her way to the stairs, almost falling a few times with all the members shouting to get their food. Her way up the stairs is another hurdle, not seeing her own feed while carrying the rather heavy tray is a feat in itself, knocking on the door with her feet another.

But she gets no reaction.

She carefully shifts the weight of the tray so that she can open the door with her elbow. The door slowly opens and she pushes the rest of the door open with her back until she can slip in. Turning around she realizes that the room is dark, only strongly subdued liegt reaches the room through the closed curtains, and rather warm.

She silently steps further inside the room, searching for a place to set down her heavy tray. She carefully moves forward until she reaches the desk, standing directly in front of it she recognizes the slumped and sleeping form of Laxus at the desk.

She puts the tray down to finally get rid of the weight and then walks around the desk to Laxus, looking more closely at the blonde Slayer. Even when he is deeply asleep, he looks very restless, as if something is bothering him, and, well, his position doesn't look very comfortable. She taps against his shoulder to get a reaction from him but he hardly reacts, only a light grumble comes as an answer before he moves to try and find a more comfortable position.

She tries several times more but always with the same result.

Making a decision, she calls Aries and asks her to make a bed out of her wool, after she has seen that there is nothing else in the office on which Laxus could sleep and she certainly can't move him very far. Aside from the bed Aries makes a few blankets out of her wool after Lucy gave a short explanation about what is going on with the Slayers.

"Hey, Laxus... Come one, lets move you to the bed, it's much more comfortable and there you can sleep better.", she tries to persuade him. Another grumble with his eyes slightly blinking open.

She lifts on of his arms over her shoulder and cajoles him to stand up. They move slowly, wavering towards the bed, with Lucy carrying most of his weight.

"There we are!", with a sigh she falls down on the bed along with Laxus, who sleeps again the moment his head hits the pillow. She wriggles out under his arms and grabs the blankets, covering him up with them.

Now on the bed he sleeps much calmer but she can see that he is still a bit restless.

She sits down on the edge of the bed and puts the blanket back over him, noticing that he is now sleeping almost calmly. Seeing this she gets up to leave his office. Mira is probably wondering where she is. And her food should be ready by now, food she urgently needs by now, her stomach already starts to growl.

But, she realizes, the farther she moves away from Laxus the more restless he becomes again. With a sigh she moves back to the bed, sitting down again and softly begins to speak with him. She sees his previously tense face smoothing out again and a smile spreads over her face.

"In this state he looks pretty adorable.", she whispers to herself and unconsciously reaches out with her hand to stroke through his, surprisingly soft, hair.

The next thing she hears surprises her, a purr rumbles from his chest and a look full of contentment appears on his face. Yes, he is completely adorable at the moment.

Her own smile gets even bigger, her stroking doesn't stop.

That is until her stomach starts growling again.

She stand up again to finally go down and eat her lunch, well, she tries to stand up. Laxus arm suddenly shot out to grab her and before she can realize what is going on she is already pressed against his chest with both his arms around her, effectively trapping her in this position.

As soon as she was in his arms he calms down again and begins to purr again.

Every time she tries to wiggle out of his arms, his purr turns to a growl and he pulls her back against his chest, burying his nose in her hair. Seeing that she really has no other choice as to stay in his arms for the moment she relaxes herself and leans her head against his chest, feeling the vibration coming from the purr.

She feels astoundingly save in his arms, and the purring lulls her slowly to sleep, her hunger forgotten entirely.

The next time she wakes up it is to the sound of a squeal.

Blinking her eyes open she sees Mira in the room with both her hands in front of her mouth and big hearts in her eyes, a whispered "The Babies!" is the last she says before she falls over, gone to her Dreamland.

For a short time Laxus seems to wake up, only to growl at the on the floor laying Mira, before he falls back asleep, Lucy still securely in his arms. And knowing that there is nothing she can do, she just cuddles up to him, feeling his nose returning back to her hair along with the purr in his chest rumbling again.


	9. Present

**Bonus Day, or Day 8. Oh my.. the week is over... I can't believe it! And I don't want it to be over! I had so much fun writing all these different oneshots!**

 **Thanks again too all of you who read and review this, it made me so unbelievable happy!**

 **But I won't so say more, apart from:**

 **Merry Christmas to all of you!**

 **Love you all, Miyuki**

* * *

For the first time in ages Laxus is excited for Christmas. Well excited is not really the right description. No he can't wait for Christmas morning to finally arrive.

The reason is something he heard the other day. And since then he can barely hold in his own excitement and stop himself from acting like a little child waiting for the presents, not wanting the others to see this side of him.

And what exactly is it that he heard that puts him in this state?

He heard that Lucy, the women he loves, has a present for everyone in the Guild. And as pathetic it may sound, he really wants something from her, something that is only for him.

He even has something for her. Two presents. One he got on a mission and the other he saw while buying Ever's present and he just had to buy it because it reminded him so much of Lucy, his Star.

And here he is now, the evening for Christmas, where everyone gathers at the Guild to party and lay their presents under their big Christmas tree.

He thought rather long about it, should he lay both his presents for Lucy underneath the tree or only the one he got on the mission and then give her the other one in privat. In the end he decided to give her the second one in privat, wanting, no needing, to see her facial expression while unwrapping it.

He's sitting downstairs with his Team, instead of their usual table at the second floor. They wanted to include themselves more, especially now on Christmas. And he has to admit that watching Lucy from this floor is much more inconspicuous than looking down from above, like he normally does. He can just pretend he's looking at the whole guild as they party but in reality he only sees her.

His present for her he had lay down in a moment where nobody had seen him doing it, this is after all the first year that he had a present for someone else apart from his Gramps and Team. And even though he is most of the time completely focused on her while being in the Guild, he didn't notice when she put her own presents down. But, he guesses, it could well be that one of her Spirits, most likely Virgo, had brought all of them because there have to be a lot of presents if she really has something for everyone.

And even though it's all fun, especially watching the happy and shining Lucy is nice, he still wants this night to end and the next morning to start.

And he still don't know since when he is this whipped because of a woman, but to be honest, with Lucy he doesn't mind to be whipped.

* * *

The next morning arrives and the normally grumpy blonde wakes up with a smile on his face. Yes, this day is going to be great. It doesn't matter what he gets from her, the only thing that matters is that it's from her.

He realized too late that he woke up much earlier than needed and so got ready and walked out of his little cottage far to early, so he decided to just walk around Magnolia for a little.

He enjoys the silence in the city and of course just happens to pass by Lucy's apartment, all his senses are focused on her and he is delighted when he realizes that Natsu isn't with her for once. For a moment he thinks about whether he should just knock on her door, but then decides against it, thinking that it might be a bit strange after all. And anyway, breakfast is soon in the guild already and after that he can finally satisfy his, childish, curiosity and find out what she got for him as a present.

So he just walks another short round in Magnolia before going to the Guild.

Coming into the Guild he sees that apparently his Gramps had somewhat rearranged the presents under the tree, at least it doesn't look the same as it did when he left the night before. But before he can take a closer look the Guild is suddenly full with the Fairy Tail members, and everyone sits down, waiting for their breakfast to start.

Mira really outdid herself with this, there is so much food that even with Natsu there everyone should be able to still their hunger, and everything smells really delicious. For a short, really short, moment her forgets about the presents and just enjoys the breakfast with his family.

Unlike to else, this one morning is really comfortable and relaxed. In the background there is quiet Christmas music and you can hear different conversations and laughter, some even sing along to some songs and the mood becomes more and more cheerful. But even if she gets more cheerful and lively, many were still quite tired at the beginning, it remains relaxed, even Natsu and all the others who normally starts fights are quite calm this morning. With Natsu it can also be especially because he doesn't want Lucy's wrath, she loves Christmas very much and has threatened with all kinds of things if Natsu should dare to destroy it.

The first one who can't take it anymore is Asuka, with a joyful "Presents!" she rushed from her place to the Christmas tree and starts looking for her own ones.

After unwrapping them and running from person to person to show them her new things she decides to play little Santa and bring the presents to the respective person. This of course takes a while but no one wants to steal the little girl her fun, she looks just to cute and happy while doing this.

Even Laxus has no problems to pull himself together and wait a little longer for his presents, even if he still can't wait to finally know what he will get from her.

Asuka demanded that everyone waits with unwrapping until she distributed all the presents, so Laxus wan't able to see Lucy's face while unwrapping the one she got from him. He was too focus on his owns. Unwrapping one after another and after everyone getting a little more disappointed and sad than before.

After he finished with his last he really could have started to cry. It seems that Lucy got a present for everyone, he has seen person after person going to her to thank her, even his own Team, but him. There in front of him are some nice present and he really likes all of them, but none was from Lucy. His heart breaks at that.

How does it come that everyone gets a present from her and he not. Suddenly he is very happy that he decided to lay only one present for her underneath the tree. Especially his second present would be to awkward and embarrassing to give to someone who doesn't have anything for you, not that he wants something in return for presents or anything like that. But he just has the feeling that it would be way to much to give something like this to someone who leaves only him out.

Yeah, his heart is truly broken.

In his pain he doesn't even think about the possibility that Asuka maybe overlooked a present for him or something like that, he only wants to get out of the Guild.

"Be right back, need some fresh air.", is all he says to his Team, he of course thanked them for his presents too, before he goes up the stairs to go outside on the balcony.

He stands there in the cold for minutes, contemplating what he should do now. As in still give Lucy the other present and maybe ask her for a Date, hoping that she maybe gives him a chance or just bury the present along with feeling for her, even though he is pretty sure that there is no way he is able to do that. But he could try. At the moment it's just to painful. Maybe he should go on a longer mission?

"Laxus?", a voice suddenly speaks up behind him, "Here you are, you were suddenly gone before I could thank you!" Recognizing the voice he turns around, letting his face slip into his usual stoic mask. "So thank you! Thank you so much! I love it! You really got me a Key!" And before he can even blink she has already wrapped her arms around him, with her head leaning against his chest.

He is overwhelmed. What should he make out of this situation?

He wants nothing more than to lay his own arms around her and pull her even closer, to bury his nose in her hair to breath in her divine scent or to press his lips to hers, tasting her on his tongue and finding out if she tastes as good as she smells.

But how could he do something like that after realizing that she seems to doesn't think about him at all. But of that is really the case, why is she holding him so tightly? Why is...

"Hey, Laxus? Do you like my present for you? I wasn't really sure if that is the right thing for you, so I really hope that you like it...", she looks up at him with unsure eyes.

He raises an eyebrow in question, "Your present? What present? There wasn't a present from you for me under the tree. I thought that..." There he interrupts himself, not wanting to finish his sentence and admit to her how hurt he was.

He didn't really have to stop himself, Lucy does that for him anyway, "What do you mean? No present from me under the tree for you?"

"Well, Asuka didn't bring me one from you and I don't think that she overlooked one so...", he doesn't realize that while speaking with her his own arms have wound wound around her, now holding her in place against him.

"But I do have one for you! There is no way that I wouldn't!" Hearing this his heart leaps and all the pain he had before is just gone. "But where could it be? Maybe it fell out in my apartment or is still under my own tree? I had all my presents for you guys under my own Christmas tree... so it could be that I overlooked it while packing them in the bag to transport them to the Guild...", Lucy mumbles to herself.

"Well, uhm... if you have nothing against it and no other plans for the rest of the day, we could head to your place when everyone else splits up later.", he suggests, not really believing that it will happen but he can hope. He would really love to spend this day with her and he has nothing else planned. Everyone else from his Team is in a relationship and they all celebrate together after this meeting in the Guild. And even though the invited him it felt just wrong with all the couples.

"We can do that, in fact I would love to. It's definitely better than to spend the rest of the day surrounded by couples.", she mutters the last to herself. Yes, she would love to spend Christmas with Laxus.

* * *

One hour later they leave the Guild together with everyone else. Everyone says goodbye to each other, after today the guild closes for two days, so they may not see each other for a few days, everyone is eager to spend Christmas with the closest and beloved people.

Lucy and Laxus make their way to Lucy's apartment, both having a bag full of presents in their hands. And Laxus still has his other present for Lucy securely in his pocket. He came to the decision to give it Lucy later this day, hoping to spend a good day with her and maybe give it to her at the end of if while asking her out.

Yes, he finally decided to ask her out. Her earlier reaction to him, the sudden hug and that she didn't seem to mind being this close to him, gave him hope that she might say yes.

"There we are, if you want to you can look under my tree while I make us some Hot Chocolate.", Lucy suggest the blonde Slayer. And he does just that.

Setting his things aside he moves to the tree in on of her corners and goes down on his knees in front of it. At first he didn't see it but than he spots something shimmering in the far corner, it seems like it really did slide all the way to the back. No wonder that Lucy didn't realize that she forgot it.

Laying flat on his stomach to be able to reach it his fingers grab a small rectangular box, wrapped in shimmering yellow and black.

"So, you found it, that is good. I don't know where else it could have been if not here...", Lucy says while setting their drinks down on her coffee table before sitting down her her couch, wrapping herself in a blanket. "Go on, unwrap it. I want to know what you think about it!"

Laxus stands up and moves to the couch to sit down beside her before starting to unwrap the present in his hands with utmost care. Under the paper is a black box. He opens the lid and his breath stalls. There, on velvet, lies probably the most beautiful necklace he has ever seen, on a black leather strap hangs a dragon winding around a gold-yellow Lacrima. And by beautiful he means not necessarily her appearance, no he is much more interested in what he feels, he can feel Lightning and Celestial Magic coming from the Lacrima.

"That.. that is...", he is lost for words.

"I infused the Lacrima with the Lightning Magic from one of my Spirits, I know that you Slayers eat you element to refill your magic and I know that there isn't a good lightning source as there is fire for Natsu... So I thought I give you your own source, a source you have always with you and can be refilled, either by me or other lightning magic. I hope you like it.. and I hope you like the taste of the lightning from my Spirit, it is a little different from normal lightning after all so if...", she rambles on.

While she spoke Laxus ate a tiny speck of the magic infused to the magic and he can only moan because of the taste, it really is delicious. So much better than other Lightning Lacrimas he normally has to eat because there aren't very often Lightning storms around here. And he would even go as far as to say that this is even better than natural lightning.

Lucy stopped as she heard his moan, such a sensual sound that she can only blush.

"It's perfect, Blondie! You know... I have another present for you... I wasn't quite sure when to give it to you but after getting yours I think I can just give it to you now.", he stands up to go get the present from his coat. Lucy tries to protest, saying that she already got a present from him but he just told her that he found the Key on a mission, so he didn't pay for it, and that he found the other while buying Ever's.

The present he hands over to her has the same size as the one he got from her. The paper is a dark blue with golden flecks on it. Unwrapping is she finds a dark blue velvet box.

Opening the lid she has very much the same reaction as Laxus, her breath leaves her lungs in a rush with a whispered "Beautiful!" and her eyes go wide. She can't believe her eyes, there inside the box lays a golden necklace with a lot of tiny, tiny stars forming Aquarius constellation. Tears form in her eyes, but not sad tears, these are happy tears.

With shaking hands she reaches out to take the necklace but Laxus is faster. He takes the necklace and then gently turns her around, shifts her hair to one side before he lays her around her neck and closes it.

"I know that you still misses her, how could you not. But with this you will have a part of her always with you... Well that's what I thought the moment I saw the necklace... I really hope that..."

But he is interrupted, Lucy has turned around again and just pressed her lips to his. At first too shock to react Lucy pulls away before he has the chance to enjoy the fact that she kissed him, but she only whispers "I love it!" against his lips before her lips are on his again. And this time he reacts. He gently nibbles on her bottom lip, so that she opens her mouth for him, what she does only seconds later. With her mouth now open he slides his tongue in, eager to finally find out if she tastes the way he imagined she would. His imagination was wrong, she tastes so much better than he could have ever imagines, it's addicting, he can't get enough of if.

All the while he pulls her closer to himself, one hand around her waist and the other buried in her her. Her own hands are around his neck, grabbing the hair at the base of his neck to pull a little on it, while she slides her tongue against his.

With a gasp for her they stop their kiss, Laxus trailing little kisses from the corner over her mouth to her ear and back, before he, too, stops and looks into her eyes. Both their eyes are shining in happiness and Laxus still can't believe that this is really happening right now. That the woman of his arms is really in his arms, that he just kissed her...

"Would you like to spend the next days with me?", he asks a little breathless, hoping that his luck would hold longer and he finally gets his chance to convince her that he is the right one for her.

"As in a Date?", Lucy asks while looking into his eyes, this way not going as she imagines it would, but she has nothing to complain about. She rather enjoys being here in his arms, being here with him.

"Yes, as a Date."

"Yes, I'd like that.", she smiles her beautiful Lucy-smile at him and smile spreads over his own face. He just got the best Christmas present ever, the woman he loves agreed to go on a Date with him, to spend more time with him, to give him the chance to become a part of her life. And he desperately wants to be part of her life.

What better present could there be as the beginning of Love?

For him?

None.


End file.
